User talk:FreakyMagic
Welcome To Fanon Fairies Wikia! But I don't even know who this Bloom whatever girl is! so how can I be her??? Fab Queen (talk) 11:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) She is BloomRocks!/Cordelia. Just judge by the grammar and spelling. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 11:38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I only changed the color. It was designed by BloomRocks! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 12:45, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :IDK she copied you.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 12:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The page is protected so that administrators can edit it. Previously I edited it because Bloom turned me an admin to delete the sparkles. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 13:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah, look I am exactly a muslim like you only I live in peshawar in Pakistan while you Karachi why did you edit the Diamond page without permission? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much,Fatimah! I know you will never eat us that's how muslims are supposed to behave btw how's Karachi? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Well I do. 08:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright could you create me some art then? some exactly like Diamond's but with a different outfit I know how to create art but they always come out so so so dirty!! and life's great and safe in Peshawar but I still wish it wasn't so noisy, and there's smoke pollution everywhere but, I love it Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:53, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The problem is I need the proper link of Paint Tool SAI!! because I can't find it do you have it? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks!! is it a good tool to make art? and have you made Diamond yet (Lolx I am not patient) although, every muslim should be!! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Fatimah! have you completed the Diamond profile art, I told you? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 09:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, um..do you think BloomRocks! and ScarlethX are gonna copy more stuff from Winx Wiki on this new "secret" wiki? (Apparently they've copied straight from other wikis without permission) ♥ Stellamusa101 - This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like 14:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Well I've stopped copying two months ago..do you think Cordelia is really a Muslim? Even her name sounds fake. And she promised to credit or ask permission before copying people =.= By the way, love your Briar Avatar. ♥ Stellamusa101 - This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like 04:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC)